homemade_stuck_in_the_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Belle Peters
Belle Peters is a minor character in Stuck in the Middle. She is the younger sister of Ariel and the youngest member in the Peters family of two kids. She is known for her mischief and shenanigans with Leah. Personality Belle is a very mischievous girl. She is always up for a challenge, even if she has no idea what it is, due to the fact that she has no common sense, but she is very determined and will always try to complete what she starts. She's slightly more obnoxious than her friend Leah. She is shown to be gross at some times, as seen in Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift, when she volunteered to use the bathroom mat in substitute for toilet paper when they ran out at her house. She also does not flush the toilet. She is a lot more dim-witted than Leah as shown in the show because she never knows what to do and asks her friend for advice and what to say or think and never does it for herself. Belle likes to have fun even if it gets her in trouble. Due to their hyperactive nature, Belle (and Leah) are often used by Hayden as his crash-test dummies for his inventions. They also love camping, although they end up causing chaos and getting kicked out from most of them. Biography Belle is the youngest child of Charles and her unknown mother. She's Leah's very best friend. Her older sibling is Ariel Peters Even though Belle is Leah's friend, she was born a few minutes after midnight while Leah was born before midnight, meaning that they were actually born on different days. Belle doesn't know this until Stuck in the Belle-Day Party, after which she lets Leah help plan for her party. Since Belle is easier to manipulate, Hayden convinces her to cut Leah out of the equation and plan the party that she wants. This drives a wedge between the girls. Eventually, Belle admits that she still needs Leah. Belle attends Marshport Elementary School with Leah and Daemon. When she is not in school, Belle is usually playing or running some sort of a scheme with Leah. She and Leah are always active with games and other activities such as searching for treasure, eating trash and playing detectives. Occasionally, she will wear a unicorn styled helmet with her name on it when she is playing games with her friend. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Brother's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the 13th Birthday #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Belle-Day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Girl Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Mom #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 # Stuck at Christmas - The Movie # Stuck with Raiden's Secret # Stuck with a Diaz Down # Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck with Haydeb's Bethany # Stuck with Horrible Helpers # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck with a New Squad Trivia * She and Leah Diaz are best friends. * She's close with Leah and his cousin, Daemon. * She is 1 day and 90 seconds younger than her friend, Leah. * She and her friend twin have never survived camp for more than one day. * She and Leah watch the weather channel and like it. * Her friend is little brighter than she is. * Belle usually has to ask Leah what to do. * She loves peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter more than jelly. * She drives her aunt crazy. * Belle and Leah are very crazy and have lots of energy. * She also loves cotton candy. * Leah wears a helmet with knee and leg pads. * She slides down a fireman's pole she has on her bed. * Leah is very wild and crazy, and always up for anything. * For some reason, Belle's socks are always mismatched. * She really cares about Leah. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini * She never wears pants and is always in shorts.